Forgetting you
by xGossipGirl
Summary: Gossip, Friendship, Drama.. Senior Year of High school in a nutshell. "Well this year seems to have had unexpected twists" "Forehead, you are a retard thanks for pointing out the obvious" "Shot Pig, great friendship we have" "You know it".
1. 1 Nothings ever normal

Im Back :)

HEY!

_Im back! With the sequel of Remember me if you haven't read that then go read it before this! Unless you want to skip It, I reckon you'll get this even if you don't read it. Alrighty then.. Im just gonna yeah. ill shut Lol so here goes_

**Forgetting you chapter 1: nothings ever normal**

"Sakura get your ass up!" Ino yelled

"but its 7am! what the hell"

"Yeah.. so we have SCHOOL, dumbass"

Ino Stood there and smirked while counting down with her fingers.

Three, two, one!

"FUCK"

"that's what I thought" Ino said satisfyingly and nodding her head before walking out to get dressed.

'gaah school is gay school is very gay school makes me wake up to early stupid school!' Inner Sakura ranted

After Sakura's 10 minute shower she opened her closet and walked into it, yes it was a walk in closet…. You can get those in apartments right? Psh well now you can.

'hmm what to wear first day we get to wear mufti (I know it should be the other way round but I want to be different?), maybe a dress she thought flicking through all her dresses before seeing the perfect one grabbing it she found a nice black cardie to go with it.

It was a white dress that was about 3-4 inches above her knees (mid thighish, maybe a little longer) the straps were like thick red ribbon about 1-1.5 inches wide, and the said ribbon/sash around the waist with a bow at the back (or the side what ever suits you) and said ribbon/sash at the top of the dress, it also had Cherry blossoms at the bottom part, she also had a black cardie and white and red kitten heel peep toes to go with it.

Brushing her hair she had it down and curled with a black headband with a bow on it in her hair. Applying only a little bit of make up - Lip gloss and eye liner) she walked out to see all the girls there ready and eating breakfast.

Ino wearing a nice plain purple sundress and a black cardie her hair half tied up with ribbon dangling at the back also wearing black flats.

Tenten wearing Black Short Shorts and a plain green singlet with a black cardie and with black jandals (pretty jandals by then way) her hair half up with her fringe out

And Hinata wearing three quarter white pants and a cute singlet top that flowed (the empire flare top thing) out her hair on a side pony tail and wearing black flats.

"yummy Hinata Made waffles didn't she?" Sakura said running to go eat.

"yup!" Tenten cheered shoving a mouthful into her mouth.

Knock Knock

"ill get it" Hinata told everyone quiet politely.

Walking off to see who was there while the other three girls devoured the food in front of them not even leaving a single trace of crumbs, that's how amazing Hinata's pancakes were.

"you ate all the waffles didn't you?" Hinata smiled walking back in with four guys behind her

"yup" They chirped

"Hey Sasuke-kun"

"morning Shika-Kun"

" Neeeeeeeeeji! Hi"

All three yelled at the same time running to hug there best friend, the 3 boys Smirking all hugged back even the icicles.

"so have brekkie yet?" Sakura asked

"Nope but I'll get a coffee on our way to school" Sasuke replied

"what about you two?" Ino asked

"we'll eat here" Neji said sitting down while Shikamaru did the same.

"we'll I'm going to go get a cup of Ramen from your cupboard" Naruto declared while dragging Hinata into the kitchen to help him earning quite a glare from the Neji himself.

"well while you eat were going" Sakura said grabbing her bag (one of those pig black bag like purses thingy) and walking out whilst dragging Sasuke with her.

- x -

"well quite the love birds aren't they?" Ino joked

"lets make a bet" Naruto said walking with his ramen in one hand and a Hinata in tow behind him.

"what kinda bet?" Tenten asked

"when the those two will get together" he said

"interesting" Neji smirked

"were in!" they declared

"kaay well I bet that it'll take 2 months" Ino said

"No 3 months" Hinata thought

"I'm going with 4 to be cool" Tenten said

"well then 5 cos it'll be like 2 3 4 and then 5!" Naruto yelled

"6 months" Neji said simply.

"and you Shika?" Ino asked

"They're not going to get together anytime soon not for a while anyways, I mean they are best friends.. a relationship could ruin everything" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Fine then I shall allow that cos your dead wrong!" Naruto said slurping his Ramen.

"and you have pay the winner $1000 each" Tenten said

"fine by us" They all said. Yeah.. cash was not a problem for any of them.

"sigh I feel as if there talking about us" Sakura said

"me to but never mind lets go get coffee and a cookie" Sasuke said

"kaay!" she said cheerily

Walking and talking until they got to Starbucks.

"hey can I please have a Large caramel frappo with extra cream to go and a big chocolate chip cookie" Sakura said smiling towards the counter lady-girl

"ill have a large flat white With extra Chocolate sprinkles on top" Sasuke said then seeing Sakura mouth a 'get a gingerbread man please' to him, he sighed "and a gingerbread man I guess" (chocolate sprinkles aren't him but sprinkles are the best)

"sure thing would you like my number with that to?" the counter girl asked attempting to sound seductive.

"uh no thanks just the stuff we ordered" he said briefly with a laughing Sakura beside him ,he lightly glared at her.

Hmphing at them the counter girl walked away to get there order while muttering to herself about the fact that she's hot and he should fall for her straight away. "you wish" Sakura muttered making Sasuke chuckle lightly.

"here you go 1 large caramel frappo with extra cream 1 large cappuccino with extra chocolate sprinkles and a cookie and Gingerbread man" the counter girl said passing them there order with a wink as Sasuke took out some cash paying for it then walking away with there order.

"you know Sasuke I can pay for it myself" Sakura said as she drank her frappo while walking.

"I know but I'm cool like that" he smirked

"ha.. Yeah cool right" Sakura joked earning a hearty glare from Sasuke.

"Jokes I love you" Sakura said hugging him slightly while laughing and walking until they reached school.

"Saaaaaasukeeeeee-Kuuuun!" some weird fan girl yelled

"heeeeeeeey hot stuff" a guy yelled aiming it to Sakura.

"the names Sakura FYI" Sakura yelled running off and dragging Sasuke with her to the office to collect there timetables.

"why is it everywhere I go I have to be called hot stuff?" Sakura sighed

"I hear ya" Sasuke doubled sighed.

"anyways lets get our timetables!"

"sure thing 'Hot Stuff'" Sasuke Joked

"shut up" she huffed walking into the office

"hello there how can I help you?" a women around her 20s asked them

"umm could we please get our timetables?" Sakura asked politely

"sure my names Shizune by the way could I please get yours to find your timetable and print out?" she asked

"yup I'm Sakura Haruno and this fella here is.." Sakura was cut off

"Sasuke Uchiha I know" she beamed

"oh well duh course you do" she said lightly hitting her head

"and of course we've heard of you miss Haruno" Shizune said

"just Sakura please and you have?" Sakura asked

"course we have you're the daughter of Daniel Haruno" she said

"oh right that to" Sakura muttered

"anyways here are your timetables" Shizune said handing them there timetables and bidding them goodbye.

Walking outside to a deserted bench they sat down and looked at there timetables to see which classes they were in.

**Sakura Haruno Timetable:**

**Form Room Teacher: 13KAH (Kakashi Hatake)**

**Room: F16**

**Period one: AL2Maths F16 **

**Period two: Music A2**

**Period Three: AL1English D10**

**Break**

**Period Four: AL1History G15**

**Period Five: Free Period**

**Period Six: Physical Education**

**Period seven: Computer Design H2**

**Break**

**Period Eight: AL1Science E6**

**Period Nine: Drama A1**

**Period Ten: Business H1**

**-Extra Curriculum's **

**Sasuke Uchiha Timetable:**

**Form Room Teacher: 13KAH (Kakashi Hatake)**

**Room: F16**

**Period one: AL2Maths F16**

**Period two: Music A2**

**Period Three: AL1English D10**

**Break**

**Period Four: AL1History G15**

**Period Five: Free Period**

**Period Six: Physical Education**

**Period seven: Computer Design H2**

**Break**

**Period Eight: AL1Science E6**

**Period Nine: Drama A1**

**Period Ten: Business H1**

**-Extra Curriculum's **

Glancing at each others timetables they were shocked to see that they had all the same classes,

"sweet as best friend were in the same class!" Sakura said dragging Sasuke to there form class.

They arrived to there form to see that Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and of course Naruto was there already sitting at the back of the room with the only circler table.

Walking up to them Sakura sat down on one side while Sasuke the other.

"heey Ino-Pig!" Sakura said

"forehead girl" Ino greeted

"shocking to see you guys here" Sakura added

"I know! Lets see your timetables" Sakura said holding her hand out.

(they all have the same timetables! Im to lazy to write different one's and it'll get to confusing! Haha)

"sweet as! Were all in the same classes which is awesome" Sakura cheered

"that's cool as" Tenten piped up

While Neji next to her grunted. The seating order was like this. (but in a round table going clockwise)

|Neji, Tenten| |Hinata, Naruto| |Sasuke, Sakura| |Ino, Shikamaru|

Around the table meaning Shikamaru and Neji would be next to each other.

"you realize its been 10 minutes and still no form teacher" Sakura stated

"yeah but its form period we only have it for like 15-20 minutes and then its off to period one" Ino said

"touché my dear little friend" Sakura smirked

"dayum straight" Ino replied back

"Oi Shika-kun wake up" Ino shouted

"lol they crack me up" Sakura said turning to Sasuke

"your face cracks me up" Sasuke said out of no where

"wtf?" Sakura asked

"spending to much time with Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"most likely" she replied

Bring!

Most of the class got up to go to there first period but for the gang they stayed put it seems that this was there class was here for the hour.

20 minutes went by yet still no teacher.

"where the hell is Kakashi?" Naruto yelled

"its Kakashi dumbass he's always late" Shikamaru said

"good point" Naruto said back

And out of no where Sakura cracked up laughing turning to Sasuke she said..

"I remember that time you and me ran into Kakashi and then I told him he was weird and he just looked at me and laughed and then you kicked him in the shin and took my hand and we ran away because you said he was a "stranger" and were not meant to speak to strangers" Sakura said laughing.

"hn I remember that" Sasuke mused

Then a man with that same mask walked in.

"KAKASHI YOUR LATE!" Naruto yelled at him

"yeah well…" he trailed off

"don't even try to make an excuse this time" Naruto said crossing his arms

"yeah well whatever" Kakashi said turning around until

"ha! Your still weird" Sakura shouted

"hey who said that?" Kakashi asked

"meeeeee" Sakura said raising her hand

"why look who we have here Sakura I guess you decided to move back?" he asked

"duh why else would I be here" Sakura said

"beats me, anyways since we only have half and hour left and well I'm up to a really good chapter do whatever but if Tsundae comes in the look like your working." Kakashi said.

"hai" the class chimed as he sat back in his chair and opening his book.

"Saaaaaaasuke! I've missed you" a bunch of girls ran up to him attempting to hug him

"yeah I've missed you Neji-kun" another bunch run to Neji

"Narutoo-kun I was looking for you all summer" one more bunch came up

"Shikamaru you hottie where have you been you know how much we missed you" the last bunch of fan girls came running.

"Is it always like this?" Sakura asked

"yup always" Tenten piped up

"unfortunately for us to" Ino added

"sigh I hate fans" Hinata said

"I know what you mean! luckily I've got none here" Sakura said brightly

"Ino-Chan"

"Tenten-Chan"

"Hinata-Chan"

"Sakura-Chan"

A bunch of fan boys came running up to them.

Yelling there names out.

"fuck spoke to soon.. I should of touched wood" Sakura said crying anime tears.

"class sit back down and please stop harassing the back group Now" Kakashi said giving them his cold glare for interrupting his reading. Making the class groan and walking back to there seats.

"thank god" they all signed in relief.

"I reckon can't they leave us alone?" Tenten asked frustrated

"I know maybe if we get some people hotter then us then they'll leave us alone" Naruto came up with

"ha and who are we going to find hotter then us let alone Sasuke" Ino asked

"touché my little muchkin" Naruto said

"wtf Muchkin?" Ino asked

"Muchkin makes me sound cute?" Naruto asked

"suuure" Ino said looking away.

"strange little thing he is" Sakura said

"hey! That comment was uncalled for Sakura" Naruto said back

"sorry?" Sakura said pulling up a huge grin.

"kaay then! Anyways what have we got planned after last period?" Naruto asked

"extra curriculum's or whatever they are! duh." Tenten said

"oh right!" Naruto replied

"hey what extra curriculum are you doing this year?" Hinata asked

"um I'm doing fashion and design" Ino said

"I'm doing sports science and all that Extra PE stuff" Tenten piped up

"well I'm doing Dance, all types" Hinata said

"IM DOING COOKING CLASSES! Because it makes ramen apparently" Naruto said

"lol umm I'm doing Singing and band and lyrics and stuff" Sakura said

"same here" Sasuke replied

"yeah I'm doing what Tenten's doing" Neji replied

"this is Troublesome but I'm doing chess and checkers mind games and stuff" Shikamaru said. (that chess thing he plays sorry forgot what its called!)

"oh coolio! I heard that dance and cooking are getting paired together as well as Fashion and Design and Mind games.. For some weird reason" Sakura said

"yeah I know its pretty perfect if you think about it. Me and Shika and pair off and ill play with him and his mind games and he can help me design and stuff that's why we picked it" Ino said

"yup and I'm going to be Narutos cooking partner and he'll be my dance partner!" Hinata said

"wow that is perfect and Neji and Tenten will pair up and work together and me and " Sasuke will do the same and help each other! We could even write duets!" Sakura yelled.

"so after lets hang at the girls place with snacks that we'll all stock up on" Naruto said

"and movies" Hinata added

"and you guys should sleepover" Ino said

"yes! We should do that every week like you stay over one night and we'll stay over at yours the next!" Sakura said

"Hn if you really want me to" Sasuke smirked

"yes course unless you want to be lonered at home! And because you love me" Sakura said.

"Im in!" Naruto shouted

"of course he is. I'm in too" Neji said muttering the first part.

"troublesome I guess I have to or else ill get beat up" Shikamaru said.

"awesome bring your clothes over too because you can just stay over shower and we'll leave" Sakura added

"Sure!"

"Hn"

"Aa"

"troublesome" the four said in unison.

"omigosh and you can have clothes at our house so you don't have to always walk back and fourth and same for us!" Ino exclaimed

"YES! Do it!" Sakura shouted

"fine we will after school" Naruto said

"kay well time to shuffle? Our way to Music" Tenten shouted

"yup move those macho legs!" Sakura said pushing them all out and shouting a "Bye Kakashi!" in the middle of it.

Upon arriving to music the group went to the only table with 8 seats. (they made it there table and well everyone apparently knows it.)

"So is music any fun?" Sakura asked

"hell yeah!" Tenten pumped

"yeah its really awesome our music teachers Kurenai who's really nice" Ino added

"yup!" Hinata said

"Morning class! Quieten down please" A women in her mid 20's said

As the chattering stopped Kurenai began to talk

"well be just playing around with instruments and singing songs from plays, duets or solo. It'll be a lot of fun!" Kurenai said excited.

"coolio" Sakura said

"yup so lets start by getting a partner"

Easy enough for the group. Sakura and Sasuke, Neji and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru and Naruto and Hinata went together.

"then form a group of 8 and sing do stuff together in music you could also split into fours or partners maybe if you wanted go solo sometimes" Kurenai added

"begin!"

"kay lets do partner stuff today!' Sakura cheered

"yup im keen for that" Ino said

"me too" Tenten added

"yeah that'll be awesome" Hinata said

As they all did there own stuff with there best friend!

"so big S what do you want to do?" Sakura asked Sasuke

"sigh I don't care 'little S'" Sasuke said

"please be helpful" Sakura said using her puppy dog eyes.

"grr kaay umm how bout we do our first song we wrote together" Sasuke said

"oh the one at the beach house thingy?" Sakura asked

"yes that one stupid"

"shut up! I was just making sure!" Sakura said turning away

"Sakura?"

"humph"

"Sakura"

"grr"

Sakura! Sorry?" Sasuke said

"your forgiven" Sakura said turning back around

"your strange" Sasuke said

"your face is strange!" Sakura retorted.

"what the hell Sakura?"

"you said my face cracked you up?"

"touche?"

"dayum straight"

"sigh kay were sorted then" Sasuke said

"yuppers!"

"now what?"

"sit and wait?"

"alright then"

"best friend (:"

"best friends" Sasuke said nodding.

"ok Class! Times up im going to pick a random couple to sing there duet"

Flicking through names she chose Sasuke and Sakura (no big surprises lol I would of done a different pair but I was to lazy to chose a song.. Sorry!)

"ok Sasuke and Sakura sing your duet please"

"ok then!" Sakura said bouncing up and pulling Sasuke along with her.

Taking in one breath they begun.

**SAKURA**

Nobody listens to me

Don't hear a single thing I've said

Say anything to soothe me

Anything to get you from my head

Don't know how I really feel

The faith it takes to make like I don't care

Don't know how much it hurts

To turn around like you were never there

Like somehow you could be replaced

And I could walk away from the promises we made

And swore we'd never break

**SAKURA AND SASUKE**

I thought I lost you (**Sakura:** when you ran away to try to find me)

I thought I'd never see your sweet face again

I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went

But I kept the moments that we were in

'cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend

And now I got you, but I thought I lost you

**SAUSKE**

I felt so empty out there

And there were days I had my doubts

But I knew I'd find you somewhere

Because I knew I couldn't live without

You in my life for one more day

And I swore I'd never break those (**Both:** promises we made)

**SAKURA AND SAUSKE**

I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me

I thought I'd never see your sweet face again

I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went

But I kept the moments that we were in

'cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend

And now I got you, but I thought I lost you

**SASUKE**

I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'till I searched the world from sea to sea

**SAKURA**

I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were

**SAKURA AND SAUSKE**

Now here we are, are

**SAKURA**

Here we are

I thought I lost you

**SASUKE**

I thought I lost you, too

**SAKURA**

I thought I lost you

**SASUKE**

I thought I lost you

**SAKURA**

Yeah

**SAKURA AND SASUKE**

I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me

I thought I'd never see your sweet face again

I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went

But I kept the moments that we were in

And I knew in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend

And now I got you, but I thought I lost you

**SAKURA**

But I thought I lost you

**SAUSKE**

I thought I lost you, too

**BOTH **

So glad I got you, got you

**SAKURA**

So glad I got you, yeah yeah

I thought I lost you

**SAUSKE**

I thought I lost you, too.

With that last sentence he turned to Sakura and smiled, Kurenai looked at them amazed, "Goodness im amazed by your voices" she said

"yeah we get that a lot, we are both in a band anyways" Sakura said showing no modesty for once.

"hn its true" Sasuke smirked.

"yup!" Sakura said dragging Sasuke back down.

"ok class well class is over for the day go to your next period" Kurenai said turning away from the class and back to her notes and books.

"ok English!" Ino cheered.

"oh yay!" Tenten said sarcastically

"whats wrong with English?" Hinata asked

"oh nothing just the fact that we have a pervert as a fucking teacher!" Tenten exclaimed

"language!" Ino yelled out.

"oh shut up pig, its not like you don't swear, anyways who is this oh so famous pervert?" Sakura questioned

"Jiraiya-sensei" Hinata said

"aka 'ero-sennin'" Naruto yelled out

"he um.. Sounds lovely!" Sakura struggled to say.

"that was the worst hour of my life, I am now traumatized" Sakura said.

"oh trust me you'll get use to it after awhile" Ino wavered

"I don't wanna get use to it!" Sakura whine.

"Saku chill" Sasuke said randomly.

"I swear you're becoming more like Naruto everyday" Neji said.

"what can I say, im just amazing" Naruto joked seriously (if that makes sense)

"suuuuure" Tenten said.

Scene: Naruto bawling his eyes out with Hinata 'attempting' to comfort him. When in fact he's basically just drowning her.

- x -

_Time skip: the end of school._

"well that was fun!" Ino yelled

"yeah fun" Tenten whispered

"what should we do now?" Hinata asked

"umm maybe we should stock up on food for our sleep over" Sakura suggested

"Keeeeeeeen!" the girls shouted while the boys just stood there being too cool.

At the supermarket.

"kay so heres a list of what we need to buy" Hinata showed them

Shopping list:

Potato chips

Dip

Bread

Popcorn

Candyfloss

Candy

Ramen

Strawberries

Grapes

Tomatoes

Blueberries

Apples

Oranges

Pear

Pineapple

Ice cream

Drinks

Cup cakes

Banana

Chicken

Wedges

Chocolate

Cookies

Pasta/ pasta sauce.

"ok then, were gonna be fatties after tonight" Tenten though out loud

"haha sure. Ok so we'll break up into pairs and each find 6 items, get as many of each things as you want! The more the better and also get double because half will go to the boys apartment for when we stay there." Hinata explained.

"ok then, we'll meet up in an hour!" Sakura shouted dragging Sasuke and there part of the shopping list while the rest also split up.

"ok then we've gotten everything except for the strawberries and Tomatoes" Sakura red aloud pushing a trolley full of items, while Sasuke stood there casually walking beside her.

"lets get strawberries first" Sakura decided, walking to where the Strawberries were. She picked up 30 large boxes and casually placed them in the trolley, gaining a few odd looks from the other customers.

"now the tomatoes" Sasuke said marching casually to where they were.

"he placed as many as he could in each bag, there were 20 bags in total.

"ok then were finished lets meet up with the rest!" Sakura cheered running towards the direction of the centre of the supermarket, where they were to met up with everyone.

"have you guys gotten everything?" Hinata asked

Everyone nodded. Each pair had a trolley and each trolley was piled with food. They all looked at each other and nodded, walking to 4 different checkouts to pay.

"ok so in total it was around $1057.68?" Ino asked

"yup that's about it" Shikamaru replied

"ok we'll meet you at the apartments" Neji said hoping into his car with tenten in the passenger seat. They all had to bring a car, they had a feeling that they would shop for a lot of food.

"alrighty then bye" Ino waved

"Dattebayo see'ya" Naruto zoomed off

"guess its just us! Lets go" Sakura said happily

"hn.." Sasuke smirked at his best friend.

- x -

At the airport:

"wow its good to be back" a girl with red hair said to her best friends.

"yeah Karin, Im so excited" a girl with purple hair giggled.

"Ami, you've whined about missing them, and now your way to jumpy chill!" a girl with blonde hair said exclaimed

"oh don't be a buzz kill Temari" a girl with long black hair said.

"oh whatever Rin lets just go to our apartment and sleep" Temari said with Karin nodding in agreement, and walking off.

Different scene: Girls apartment.

It is currently 1am and the remaining members of the group had just dosed off. With one huge warm blanket between all of them. (scene: all of then snuggled up).

End

_A.N: ok so that was the end of the first Chapter Forgetting you, the sequel to Remember me. Hope you liked it. Give me feedback please. Should I continue? Review! J (bad spelling and grammar I know sorry.) (also sorry for the offensive language, it'll probably just be a one off, promise)_

_XxSasukeSakuraxX_

_Updated: 01/09/11  
- xGossipgirl  
_


	2. 2 Pinch me part 1, What is happening?

_I am Back! With Chapter two!_

Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto.. sigh

**Chapter two: Pinch me part 1, what is happening?**

.,.,.,.,**  
**

"Rise and fucken shine everyone!" Ino shouted pulling open the curtains.

It had been 3 weeks since the last sleepover and they were having another at the girls apartment again.

"Ino, you have 20 second to explain to me why you are waking us up at 7:30 in the morning" Sakura said through gritted teeth

"well you see, Hinata is currently making waffles, school starts in an hour, and all of your aren't even dressed" Ino stated earning a groan from, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura who knew she was right.

After 30 minutes, they were all ready and down eating Hinata's amazingly good waffles.

"Hinata, you are amazing!" Sakura squealed munching on her waffles happily. But deep down, she felt has if today would be life changing, in a bad way.

Hinata blushed "Thanks Sakura"

"Ok! Sasuke lets hit Starbucks on our way to school" Sakura said, dragging him out with her. "Bye guys, love you, see in in half an hour".

"so, this bet.." Naruto drawled out

"what? Don't tell me you are backing out?" Tenten said

"hell no, justing mentioning it.. I am obviously gonna win" Naruto shouted, followed by a "Believe it" earning everyone, but Hinata to roll their eyes at him. He has such a supportive best friend, better not loose her.

-s.s.s.s.s.

Sakura smiled seeing Starbucks sign in her point of vision. Ever since the first day of school, Starbucks was like a new tradition for them.

"Sasuke, I feel like a white hot chocolate" Sakura said whipping out her wallet, "what are you getting?"

"A caramel latte I guess" Sasuke muttered

"awesome! My buy!" Sakura said running up to the counter, ordering and paying before Sasuke could even stop her to pay like the gentleman he is.

"Sakura, you know.. I am the man of this friendship.. I should be paying" Sasuke said

"screw you, I'm way more manly than you" Sakura huffed grabbing their order and walking out.

"No, just no" Sasuke shook his head smirking.

"whatever!" Sakura shouted as they stepped into school and stealthily walking to form without being caught.

.o.o.o.o.

"Forehead!"

"what pig?"

"We have 4 new students today!"

"REALLY? that's pretty exciting" Sakura said

"I wonder who they are" Tenten piped up.

"I heard they were girls.." Hinata added

"well, I guess we will know for sure in a few minutes" Sakura exclaimed

"Hey Sasuke, we still on for tonight? Our spot?" Sakura asked

"course we are" Sasuke smiled (gasp)

"Shika, we still on to right?" Ino asked

"yeah we are' Shikamaru said with a small smile playing on his lips

"HINATA! Ill meet you after school at our amazingly cool spot! Kay?" Naruto yelled

"yeah sure thing Naru-kun" Hinata smiled

"no, ill walk with you there!" Naruto said with Hinata beaming beside him.

"Neji! Lets hit Taco bell before we go to our spot" Tenten said

"Yeah, whatever you want" Neji said.

"thankies!" Tenten said hugging him. Just as Kakashi walked in

"OMIGOODNESS!" Sakura shouted along with Naruto

"what?"

"YOU. KAKASHI. EARLY!" they said in unison.

".. Amazing" the whispered earning an awkward stare from Kakashi himself.

"yeah well, no old lady needed help today.. He replied.. And we have 4 new students in this class" he added before anyone could claim he was lying. The girls eagerly awaited to see who they were, while the boys paid no heed.

"So anyways, introducing, Karin, Ami, Temari and Rin" Kakashi said, the boys felt as if they had a whiplash no fucken way, the thought hit them all.

"please tell them about yourselves"

"Hi everyone! My name is Karin, I was spending the last few years in china. I am really excited to talk to my best friend, whom you will find out about eventually when I finally talk to him"

"Hello, the name is Temari, Spent the few years in America too. Also cant wait ta talk to my best friend too"

"Hey! My name is Ami, and its basically the same thing as to what Karin and Temari said."

"Sup! Rin, that's my name.. and what Ami said"

"alright then, well there are 4 empty seats up in the front, why don't you sit there?" Kakashi said with the four girls walking to said seats.

At the back..

'no fucken way is this happening' Sasuke thought..

'what the fuck? Since when?' Naruto thought

'fuck, wow' Shikamaru thought

'wow, fuck, that.. Just fuck' Neji thought.

All four girls looked at each other, wondering who these best friends are.. And why the guys looked so strange just then. At the same time all four girls knew something was going to happen.. Something that just seemed bad.

Scene: Boys pinching themselves, girls thinking they have gone insane.

_End of Chapter…_

.p.p.p.p.

A/N I updated! Wow haha. Not one of my longest chapters, sorta getting back into this. Please read and review.. I really like this story and I know exactly where it's going.. Kinda haha please REVIEW to give me motivation to write another chapter!


	3. 3 Pinch me Part 2, This aint no dream

CHAPTER three woo.. im just gonna start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..

Chapter Three: Pinch me Part 2: This ain't no dream.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Sasuke..Sasuke..SASUKE!" Sakura finally shouted

"Hn?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"what do you mean?"

" I mean ever since school today, you have been acting so very strange and distant."

"its nothing, promise" Sasuke tried to smirk.. it didn't fool Sakura, but she dropped it anyways.

".. so is it just me, or have the guys been acting strange since the start of school?" Ino pondered

"Strange"

"Strange"

"So fucking strange, and I don't know why" Sakura screamed

"well whatever it is, im sure they will tell us each, I mean we are their best friends after all" Hinata said, playing peace maker.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"What the hell?" Sasuke said

"I know!" Naruto yelled

"Why are they back?" Neji asked

"and what are we meant to do? This is so troublesome, the girls and the girls and not going to get along" Shikamaru signed

"I don't know" Sasuke said

"but I do know that Karin was there for me when Sakura wasn't"

"Yeah same for Temari" Shika signed

"yeah and Ami was there for me way before Hinata" Naruto mumbled

"yeah well so was Rin.. SHIT" Neji said

"well, I guess we talk to them tomorrow, we confront them, without the girls" Sasuke decided

"yeah, I cant wait" Neji said before they each bid each other night.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_Szzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"What the hell?" Sakura said looking up and glancing at her phone

**New Message – Sasuke**

Opening it she read:

_Can't make it today, see you at school. S_

Sakura getting dressed walked out to the kitchen to only be greeted with her girls

"Sasuke texted, not coming over"

"you too?" They all asked

"yeah, so we are gonna confront them today at school" Sakura said

"yeah I know it has only been a day, but I hate getting the cold shoulder and Shika brushing everything off" Ino huffed

"So then its settled" Sakura said

"in the meantime, Hinata, I never get sick of your waffles" Tenten exclaimed

"aww shucks"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"This is so weird not seeing the girls before school" Naruto yelled

"yeah well there are other so called best friends that we need to talk with" Shikamaru said

"True, true"

"Ok, so I texted Karin and she should be here soon" Sasuke said

5 minutes later…

"NARUTO" Ami shouted

"NEJI" Rin Shouted

"SHIKA" Temari shouted

"SASUKE!" and Karin Shouted all tackling each boy

"hey hey hey, its good to see and finally talk to you too" Neji said

"yeah I call before getting here woulda been good" Naruto exclaimed

"its called a surprise BAKA!" Karin said

"so how are you guys?" Sasuke asked

"good!" they all replied

"man is it good to finally see my best friend!" Ami said grinning ".. you better not of replaced me" she said

"ha… never" Naruto replied

"same goes for you Sasuke"

"and Neji!"

"and you Shika!"

"yeah, lets go to class now" Sasuke said

"so it sucks that we are at the front, and yous are at the back.. with those 4 girls.. what are they fan girls?" Rin asked smirking

"Yeah.. that's what they are" Neji mumbled feeling just a tad guilty. What was he meant to do? Tell the truth, Tenten wasn't there for that part of his life Rin was.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Ok girls" Sakura started "we gotta like ambush em in form.. Kakashi isn't ever early, and plus they have no wehre to go"

"alright.. good plan Saks" Ino cheered

"lets do it" Tenten hollered

"hell yeah!, gonna get answers" Hinata grinned.

Walking in, they see that most of the students have arrived and that the boys for already sitting down contemplating and looking very very serious.

"Hey guys!" Tenten said, taking her rightly seat

"how are you?"

"hn"

"good"

"troublesome"

"GOOOD!"

"oh well that's good" Sakura mumbled

"anyways, here is the thing" Ino started

"we were wondering" Hinata continued

"No screw wondering we want to KNOW!" Tenten demanded

"What the hell is your problem, I mean why are you all emo at the moment?" Sakura finished

"We. Want. Answers" They said in unison.

.,.,

" hey, look!"

"what Ami?"

"those 4 girls are giving the boys a hard time.. or well that's what it looks like" she said pointing to the back table

"True, so what are we gonna do about it?" Rin asked

"lets go save here asses" Karin smirked standing up and walking to the back group.

' no shit, are they coming over here?' that thought crossed each and every one of the boys mind.

"Hey, yeah you 4 girls" Karin yelled

"What the hell?" Sakura said aloud

"are you yelling at us?" Ino asked

"Hell yeah we are" Temari barged in

".. why?" Tenten asked

"Why? Well lets see, because you are blatantly yelling at our best friends!" Ami shouted

".. wait your best friends?" Hinata asked

"hell yeah" Ami continued

"tell em boys" Rin urged them

"fuck you fan girls are annoying" Karin added

"..Fan girls?" Hinata asked

"yeah"

"what the hell?"

"um.. im not a fan girl" Sakura added "and neither are these girls"

"pretty sure you are, says the boys anyways" Rin added

"really?" Ino asked

"boys?"

"yeah…fan girls, can you please just leave us alone?" Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shika asked

"what the hell?, whatever. You know what.. im moving seats, I really don't want to be in a 5 meter radius of any one of you" Sakura said standing up and moving to a row of seats closer to the front.

"Hey Saks wait up" Ino said chasing after Sakura

"You are an idiotic douche bag" Tenten said glaring at each and every one of the boys before storming off

"uh,, bye" Hinata said before walking away.

'We'll sort things out later; they can't be that mad at us' that though crossed every one of the boys.

"well they were cranky" Ami huffed before sitting down in her new seat

.,.,.

"Can you believe them? Honestly?" Sakura huffed

"Fan Girls?, they have got to be kidding me!" Ino mumbled

"yeah, well its sleepover night, so I guess we can talk to them tonight" Tenten said

"Good plan Ten" Hinata added

.,.

"So guys, whats the plan tonight?" Karin asked

"why don't we chill at our apartment?" Ami asked

"sleepover time?" Rin piped in excited

"keen!, are you guys in?" Temari asked

"Yeah I guess"

"Hn"

"SURE"

"Troublesome, fine"

' the girls would be too mad at us anyways' .. somehow the same thoughts are crossing each and every one of the boys, psychic.

.,.,.,.,

**Szzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Incoming message: Sasuke, Neji, Shika, Naurto**

_Hey, won't be coming over tonight. Got other plans._

"Wtf?, fine, I ain't texting em back" Ino said

"whatever, cant be bothered." Sakura said

"lets go home" Tenten said as the girls walked to their car (they decided to drive today)

Getting into the car, Ino calling shot gun while Sakura drove "so tonight I think we should go to a karaoke bar" Sakura stated

"uh why?"

"well for one, we can see how good of a band we are"

"good point Saks"

"Ok so tonight we perform. Lets go home and pick a song"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Hey, ok so we know that you're in a band and all, so we were thinking of taking you to this karaoke bar to see how you all are doing!" Ami exclaimed shocking the boys

"and you have no choice to say yes" Karin added

'I guess we better pick a song" Neji signed.

.,.,.

"hmm.. what about this song?" Ino asked

"I was just thinking the same thing" Sakura cheered

"its perfect" Hinata added

"tonights the night, lets hope this all goes well" Tenten hoped.

.,.,.,

"Dattebayo, this song" Naruto holding up a song

"hn alright"

"MINT!, tonight is gonna rock" Naruto cheered

.,.,.,

"ok you guys, are you ready?" Sakura said putting the last touches of her look, which of course was her half heart necklace.

"yeah lets rock this" Ino Said

"alright guys, so tonight instead of karaoke we have a few bands performing for us tonight, next up is Emerald Blossom" The MC announced

"wait.."

"did the just say Emerald blossom?" Naruto asked

"yeah, whats the matter?" Ami asked

"um.. its nothing" Naruto said "lets go watch the performers, we are last" he said before walking out, while the others followed.

.,.,

"hey guys!" Sakura shouted into the mic

"how is everyone tonight?"

A few loud cheers erupted

"ok so let me introduce everyone to you"

"on drums we have Hinata, Ino here is on bass, Tenten is on Guitar and I am your singer for tonight, and I also play guitar" Sakura shouted

"and we are emerald blossom, ok so tonight, we going to perform a song we wrote, its called Live ike were dying, hope you like it" Sakura said before Hinata began the drums.

(none of these are my songs – Live like were drying – the Script)

Sometimes we fall down and can't get back up  
we're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
how come we don't say I love you enough  
till it's too late, it's not too late

Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
we could make a feast from these crumbs  
and we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
so if your life flashed before you  
what would you wish you would've done

Yeah... gotta start  
lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here  
this is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' if  
every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
gotta live like we're dying

Yeah we got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
turn it all around or throw it all away  
we gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
while we got the chance to say  
gotta live like we're dying

And if your plane fell out of the skies  
who would you call with your last goodbyes  
should be so careful who we let fall out of our lives  
so when we long for absolution  
there'll be no one on the line

Yeah... gotta start  
lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here  
this is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' if  
every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
gotta live like we're dying  
[ Find more Lyrics on /HnCT ]

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
turn it all around or throw it all away  
we gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
while we got the chance to say  
gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying oh- like we're dying _[x2]_

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
turn it all around or throw it all away  
we gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
while we got the chance to say  
gotta live - like we're dying

You never know a good thing till it's gone  
you never see a crash until it's head on  
all these people right when we're dead wrong  
you never know a good thing till it's gone

Yeah... gotta start  
lookin' at the hand of the time we've been given here  
this is all we got and we gotta start thinkin' if  
every second counts on a clock that's tickin'  
gotta live like we're dying

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
turn it all around or throw it all away  
we gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
while we got the chance to say  
gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying oh - like we're dying _[x2]_

We only got  
86 400 seconds in a day to  
turn it all around or throw it all away  
we gotta tell 'em that we love 'em  
while we got the chance to say  
gotta live like we're dying  
live like we're dying

The song then faded out, followed by many cheers and applause.

"well we hope we didn't bore you" Ino shouted

"thanks for being a kind crowd" Hinata added

"and we hope to perform for you again" Tenten and Sakura Cheered.

"those girls are in a band" Karin deadpanned

"yeah" Sasuke replied

_Scene: Boys shocked.. Girls Shocked.. Boys once again pinching themselves._

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"alright, that was an amazing performance by Emerald Blossom, lets give it up for them once more!" the MC shouted before more applause and cheers erupted "ok so our last band of the day is Red Chidori, lets give it up for them" he announced before walking off stage

"Hey guys, we are Red Chidori and we will be performing our original song Bad enough For you" Sasuke shouted

"Hope you like it" Naruto added

(Bad enough for you – all time low)

No, I won't call you baby.  
I won't buy you dasies, cause that don't work.  
And I know, how to get you crazy,  
How to make you want me, so bad it hurts.

I wanna be good, good, good to you  
But that's not, not, not your type.  
So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight.

I'll misbehave if it turns you on (Turns you on).  
No if you want ().  
I'll tell you lies (tell you lies), if you don't like the truth.  
I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad),  
I just wanna be bad enough for you.  
Well I just wanna be bad enough for you,  
Well I just wanna be bad enough...

Hey (Hey, hey, hey),  
Thanks for the number (Thanks for the number).  
I'm not gonna call you (Not gonna call you),  
Cause that won't work (Cause that won't work).  
You like to play (Play, play, play)  
Hide and go get her (Hide and go get her)  
Cause you like me better (You like me better),  
When I play the jerk (When I play the jerk).

I wanna be good, good, good to you  
But that's not, not, not your type.  
So I'm gonna be bad for you tonight, tonight, tonight.

I'll misbehave if it turns you on (Turns you on).  
No if you want ().  
I'll tell you lies (tell you lies), if you don't like the truth.  
I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad)  
I just wanna be bad enough for you.  
Well I just wanna be bad enough for you,  
Well I just wanna be bad enough...

You love to hate me when I'm chasing you (Woah-oh)  
But I hate to say this, I'm stuck on lovin' you.  
So I pretend that I don't care, I'll stand you up to keep you here.  
I'll make you hate me, just enough to make you want me.

I'll misbehave if it turns you on (Turns you on).  
No if you want ().  
I'll tell you lies (tell you lies), if you don't like the truth.  
I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad)  
I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad)  
I don't wanna be bad (I don't wanna be bad)  
I just wanna be bad enough for you.  
Well I just wanna be bad enough for you,  
Well I just wanna be bad enough for you.

Fading the song out, the audience once again cheered and clapped

"thanks for being an awesome crowd" Naruto yelled before the whole band walked off

"wtf?" Tenten asked

"what were they doing here?" Sakura asked

"Whatever, lets not get mixed up in their business" Ino added

"agreed, plus they are here with them" Hinata said pointing her head in the direction of the boys and their 'replacement' girls.

"yeah lets go home" Sakura said touching her necklace.

.,.,.

"hey, well meetcha back at the apartment girls" Naruto said

"umm ok" Ami said uneasily "see you soon" before walking off with the rest of the girls

"lets go talk to them" Sasuke said before chasing after Saks and the gang

"Sakura!"

"Ino"

"HINATA"

"Tenten" they each shouted

The girls pausing, stopped to turn around, only to be shocked to see non other than their so called best friends

"what?" Sakura deadpanned

"we want to talk to you"

"about?"

"what happened at school" Sasuke said

"well talk" Sakura added

"well, Karin is my best friend, she as there when you weren't and what am I meant to do? Just not talk to her? Hang out with her?" Sasuke asked

".. a little heads up would have been nice" Sakura whispered

"you give me rage" she added

"you know what, I honestly cant be bothered with this" Sakura declared "I really don't need someone in my life who I thought was my best friend "she added "here" Sakura said yanking the necklace that once meant so much to her and handing it to Sasukes opened palm "Keep it, we aren't best friends sothere is no use in wearing it, or even keeping it" Sakura said before walking off

.,.,.,.,

"Ino, Temari is my best friend, this is troublesome but she was here before you, and she helped me through a lot" Shika added

"ok, then"

"no yelling?" Shika asked

"none, because there is no use in wasting my energy in a good for nothing asshole, Bye Nara-san" Ino said before walking off

.,.,.

"Hina-Chan, im sorry but Ami, Is my best friend, she was there before you were" Naruto said

"Naruto, you are a douche bag, and you are not worth my time, I get it, we aren't best friends, or friends so bye" she said before walking off

never has he seen Hinata this mad

"oh and asshole, i am never making you waffles" Hinata shouted

.,.,

"Tenten, Rin.."

"don't need to explain, I get it, she is YOUR best friend, NOT me, whatever"

"yeah, in a nut shell"

"whatever Hyuga, I don't want to talk to you EVER" Tenten said before storming off

.,.,.,.,.,

"well that went well" Shika said

"Fuck off, its late lets see the girls" Sasuke said walking off

"alright then" Naruto said following Sasuke with the others closely behind

.,.,.,.,.,

"What assholes, whatever we have to let them know that this does NOT affect us, in anyway" Into yelled

"agreed" Sasuke said

"we just have to act normal, happy and as if were better without them" Tenten added

"should hopefully be easy enough" Hinata hoped

"so tomorrow we prove to them, that they DON'T affect us, and show them what they are missing out on" Sakura said smirking

"yup! Now lets go to bed" Ino said before snuggling into her sheets (they were all in Sakuras room)

"Night!".

_Scene: four determined girls, ready to show four clueless guys what they are missing out on._

END.

.,.,.,.,.,

A/N: alright, not my best work but I really wanted to get a chapter out there! So please review :)

xGossipgirl


End file.
